the true heir of the saiyans naruto
by jgmlvjvera
Summary: king vegeta sends his youngest son naruto who was just born to elem for his own safety he was then used to be a jichinchuriki then goes and leaves elem. godlike badass naruto harem older twin vegeta pretty serious at first but then turns kind of funny. remeber first time writer so please go easy on me also expect sasuke and slight mianto bashing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto or dragon ball z they belong to their creators.

"I'm thinking here" Angry thought/god/bijuu

"_I'll kill those uchiha_" thought

"Sayonara mina" regular talk

Chapter one

The beginning of saiyan prince naruto Part 1 & 2

Wails of pain from the saiyan king vegeta was heard throughout the hospital and all over planet vegeta because Queen Mai was squeezing his hand tightly. Mai was in pain because she was pregnant with her second son (maelstrom) or naruto she just wanted him out like his brother vegeta junior. "That's it honey just push harder he's almost out." said king Vegeta to his wife Mai who just broke his hand and gave him a glare that could freeze hell over alone while she said in the sweetest voice it was scary. "You try being pregnant a second time and in more extreme pain." "Ohhhh oowwwww." "Congratulations it's a healthy and very powerful baby boy saiyan. Hm that's odd it seems his hair and tail are golden. My king and queen what does this mean?" said doctor Ryu. But all he got was silence because the family was asleep. Two hundred thousand miles away from planet vegeta was frieza and his men coming to destroy planet vegeta. king vegeta suddenly felt a sense of dread and had a vision of frieza destroying the planet so he instantly woke up mai and told her to get the kids and yourself in space pods and send yourselves far away from here. mai the said "why?" "Because frieza is going to destroy the planet you would all die if you stayed here i saw it in a vision.""but why not come with us my love." "Its because i have to stall time for your and my sons escape.""Now go and get anything of value from the palace and place it in two spare pod and here are three swords made from the strongest metal and my ozaru teeth quickly hurry i sense him approaching."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto or dragon ball z they belong to their creators.

"I'm thinking here" Angry thought/god/bijuu

"_I'll kill those uchiha_" thought

"Sayonara mina" regular talk

I may need a beta reader so please pm me if you think you could.

Chapter two

The beginning of saiyan prince naruto Part 3 & 4

**Mai was hurrying through the halls of the many space pods with her children while the valuables, techniques, and swords were already in a pod with a preset coordinates to a planet called elem. Then mai and her children entered a pod. When she was blasting off with her children and while the valuables was not far behind from them. She heard screams and then a bright light then nothing but silence so she has done something no saiyan has done which is cry because planet vegeta is gone and her husband is dead along with every other saiyan. "****It's all because of Frieza!****" Mai thought. Both her sons could feel her sorrow, distraught and anger so they cried and giggled solemnly for their mother to console her. **

**(Time skip 6 hours later)**

**The pods were with mai and her children also the valuables were going to land on elem what new adventures would await them.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto or dragon ball z they belong to their creators.

"I'm thinking here" Angry thought/god/bijuu/jutsu

"_I'll kill those uchiha_" thought

"Sayonara mina" regular talk

I may need a beta reader so please pm me if you think you could.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragon ball z

Chapter three

The royal family's arrival.

**As soon as the pods landed in the forest of death of konohagakure no Sato the saiyan Queen Mai activated the cloaking devices so they would not attract too much attention. **

**(5 minutes before the kyuubi attack)**

**(Namikaze family p.o.v)**

"**Kushina just push your almost there." said Minato namikaze the yodaime hokage or Konoha's no Kiiroi Senkō but cried in pain as his wife was squeezing his hand tightly(déjà vu anyone?) because she was pregnant with her daughter kiyomi uzumaki namikaze. "I hate you Minato namikaze, for getting me pregnant I am going to cut off what makes you a man." Minato paled at hearing that. "Congratulations it's a girl minato and Kushina." said Biwako the wife of Hiruzen Sarutobi "Me and the nurse will go clean her up while you finish the seal." As soon as biwako and the nurse left the sounds of them hitting the floor were heard throughout the room. "**_**Biwako no. I got to hurry and finish sealing the kyuubi back**_**" thought minato until he heard a voice and sensed a familiar chakra but could not put his finger on it. The voice was Tobi (secretly Obito) "Step away from the jinchuriki and your daughter lives and not die at the ripe age of 1 minute."**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto or dragon ball z they belong to their creators.

"I'm thinking here" Angry thought/god/bijuu/jutsu

"_I'll kill those uchiha_" thought

"Sayonara mina" regular talk

I may need a beta reader so please pm me if you think you could.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragon ball z

Chapter four

The kyuubi attack part 1 and 2

"**Hey let's not be too hasty here please give back my daughter." Said minato then Tobi said "I am perfectly calm yondaime hokage you're the one who needs to stay calm." "Minato go and save our child I will be fine that's a promise" said Kushina with a little bit of worry in her voice.**

**(Enter scene between minato and Tobi when minato saves his daughter)**

**Minato flashed to his daughter and grabbed her. But Tobi then said "your reputation precedes you as the fastest man alive but I am two steps faster than you." That's when minato notice the paper bombs at the bottom of the baby blanket. Then BOOOOOOOM! As an explosion was about to occur minato threw the blanket away and flashed himself and his daughter to safety. "Minato, Kiyomi!" said Kushina as tobi warped them to a disclosed location to extract the kyuubi. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own naruto or dragon ball z they belong to their creators.

"I'm thinking here" Angry thought/god/bijuu/jutsu

"_I'll kill those uchiha_" thought

"Sayonara mina" regular talk

I may need a beta reader so please pm me if you think you could.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragon ball z

Chapter five

The kyuubi attack part 3 and 4

"**Good the extraction process is over. Now come on out kyuubi!" said Tobi "roooooaar." Was kyuubi reply as her eyes dilate into a sharingan like pattern (yes you heard the kyuubi is a female because they are the superior gender.)While she (although forced) and Tobi are heading to Konohagakure no Sato to destroy it while Kushina was left there but was then found by Tsunade who was just coming to visit surrogate daughter and family and treated so she survived. Then minato flashed to the clearing saying the kyuubi is about to destroy the village so he asks Kushina if she can let him use the reaper death seal on kyuubi and seal it in kiyomi. Kushina the goes and says "why minato you know that jutsu would kill you you're her father were her parents." "I am sorry Kushina it's the only way plus whats worse seeing your village destroyed or your family broken apart." "That's easy it's your family being broken apart!" yelled Kushina obviously upset at her husband no scratch that furious because of what he implied. "Tsunade make sure Kushina stays here use force if necessary please and thank you." said Minato and he flashed away leaving two fuming women behind.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own naruto or dragon ball z they belong to their creators.

"I'm thinking here" Angry thought/god/bijuu/jutsu

"_I'll kill those uchiha_" thought

"Sayonara mina" regular talk

I may need a beta reader so please pm me if you think you could.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragon ball z

Chapter six

The end of the kyuubi attack

**(Minato's p.o.v)**

"_**I think I did the right choice now time to face the kyuubi and seal It." **_**thought Minato as he did the hands for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu to summon Gamabunta. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." said Minato. "Minato boy why did you summon Me." said gamabunta "I need you to fight the kyuubi while I go take care of the sealing and that masked man." Said minato and he flashed away as soon as possible to take care of the masked man.**

**[Fight scene between minato and Tobi (obito) lasts five minutes]**

**As soon as minato flashed to Tobi's location he was met with a vicious right hook but countered it with a round house kick. They then both flashed and warped to the opposite side of the clearing. Minato then launched his tri ponged kunai at Tobi who just used kamui to just become intangible to let the kunai pass through him thinking it was just a regular kunai but was surprised when minato flashed near him with a rasengan aimed at his head but at the last second he moved but got his left arm destroyed in the process. "Your quick yondaime hokage but are you fast enough to defeat me and stop the kyuubi."**

"**Yes I am." Said minato as flashed to Tobi with a seal on his hand. As soon as he touched Tobi he destroyed all control he had with the kyuubi which is now free from this mad man's control. "You win this round but I will be back for the kyuubi and nothing will stop me that time." but before he was about to warp away he got squashed by one of kyuubi's tails.**

**(Meanwhile with Gamabunta)**

**He just pushed the kyuubi onto some random clearing without realizing what was going on there.**

**Minato then flashed on top of Gamabunta's head and he started the handseals for the Shiki Fūjin to seal in his daughter the whole thing. So she can control its yokai (demonic chakra) better. "Shiki Fūjin complete now to finish the seal eight triagrams seal Fūjin now to put the key into Gamatora and have him give it to Kushina also have him give her kiyomi." And he did just that with his last dying breath and so ends the story of then fourth hokage. **

**(Back with queen Mai and her children)**

**As soon as she put up the cloaking device she activated the instant estate button to build there temporary home but did not notice that her children were asleep or the fact off and peaceful, serene, yet destructive and hollow feeling and energy go into her son naruto. Or the fact his eyes were whitish blue with six concentric circles and nine tomoes with three in those circles the eye of the sage and juubi and a black sclera and a sword appear next to him from out of nowhere. But she was not there because she flew into town to get information on this planet and get supplies in the nearest town which was Tanzaku-gai. And she was not displeased since she got their info on money, energy and history also a few techniques. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own naruto or dragon ball z they belong to their creators.**  
**"I'm thinking here" Angry thought/god/bijuu/jutsu**  
**"I'll kill those uchiha" thought**  
**"Sayonara mina" regular talk**  
**I may need a beta reader so please pm me if you think you could. Also no flames or I will report you.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragon ball z**  
**Chapter seven**  
**Answers**

**As soon as Mai got back to the estate with the supplies and the info she immediately checked on her children to see if they were ok which they were but saw what happened to her son and decide to check him in their infirmary at the nearest village which was konohagakure no sato she chose to go to because they could heal really well with this energy known as chakra wondering if her children and herself could learn it and decided to go there and decided to bring her house and children there for a while so long as no pervert tried to do anything funny all was ok for now.**  
**(Back with Konoha)**  
**In the council rooms of Konoha there was the shinobi council consisting of tsume inazuka, hyuuga hiashi, akimichi choza, yamanaka inoichi, uchiha fugaku, abrume shibi, Uroko Kurama, Nara shikaku, uzumaki Kushina and her daughter kiyomi, sarutobi asuma, tsunade senju while the namikaze clan seat was empty. There was the elder council which consisted of koharu Utatane, homura mitokado and shimura danzo and then there was the civilian council with the banshee whore aka sakiri Haruno (whoreuno as the shinobi say) scream and yell for no reason to just kill a child that was used to seal the kyuubi for it was trying to fool them all with its power of deception (Really). Meanwhile Kushina looks about ready to kill the whole civilian council rules be damned. The meeting was about who the next hokage should be and what to do with the kyuubi container or in other words kiyomi. The entire civilian council plus fugaku and hiashi wanted her to be a weapon for Konoha and be turned into a breeding stock when she comes of age. While the shinobi and the elders were disgusted at them for trying to do that to a child and just want kiyomi to be with her family. Then came the decision on who would become hokage it came to a stalemate between Tsunade and fugaku and the only one who didn't vote was sarutobi the third hokage and he then decided to vote for tsunade. "Congratulations godaime hokage good luck with the paperwork." Said sarutobi and tsunade then said something that shocked the civilian's fugaku and hiashi "my first action as hokage is to disband the civilian council also to have baby kiyomi to be given to Kushina her family meeting adjourned."**  
**(Time skip 7 minutes later)**  
**"Curse you paperwork you never seem to stop accumulating." Said tsunade until she heard a knock on the door "enter." "Tsunade sama you are needed at the hospital I will cover for you just go it's an astounding discovery" said shizune kato tsunades apprentice. "I will be there in 2 minutes as she shunshined out of the hokage tower to the hospital.**  
**(Back with mai and her children)**  
**As soon as mai and her children got to the hospital she asked to be checked into one the rooms for her son naruto and also an audience with the hokage to which the nurses obliged with the request and showed mai her children's room. As soon as she entered the room the godaime hokage just shunshined into the room and asked what the problem was. Mai then explained to tsunade the whole story and told her it was to be secret and that she need help with her children and an area for housing also trainers. Meanwhile tsunade was so awestruck her jaw was touching the floor and her eyes were wide as dinner plates. To say she was shocked was saying jiraya was not a pervert big understatement. Then tsunade explained to Mai the entire history of the planet and chakra, bloodlines, tailed beasts and the juubi also the sage of six paths etc and how her son was the jinchuriki of the juubi and the sage and how he has a zapankatou. Mai was beaming with pride for her son and daughter she calls (vegeta junior is a female because of a misreading on the doctors part plus the diaper change was of help.)her daughter jade. Now what will become of the family of three saiyans on a planet of ninjas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own naruto or dragon ball z they belong to their creators.**  
**"I'm thinking here" Angry thought/god/bijuu/jutsu**  
**"I'll kill those uchiha" thought**  
**"Sayonara mina" regular talk**  
**I may need a beta reader so please pm me if you think you could. Also no flames or I will report you.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragon ball z or any other anime mentioned**  
**Chapter seven**  
**new life as a shinobi**

**(time-skip 5 years later)**  
**"kaa chan , nee chan did you see i did our family's flight technique now i can fly." said naruto saijin uzumaki senju uchiha how he got those names you ask well you see two are his birth name while the other three were from the sage and the juubi who he met both in his mindscape by accident on his fourth birthday and they were both female and nude with lovely bodys and like any other straight non perverted man naruto fainted while saying beautiful. while he fainted both women giggled and blushed at his innocence. When naruto woke up he immediately said are "you both angels." they blushed at his comment and then explained who they were and why they chose him was to save their world and also to be his mate as he was one not a pervert and two kind to his precious people and a devil to those who are evil and corrupt plus he would really powerful when he reaches 8 years old especially with his friends help. "Now comes your tort... I mean training." said both the sage and juubi he could only gulp as he was run through the ground harshly with techniques and the fight styles of houkto shinken **  
**nanto saiken the sworld styles of santoryuu, dark slayer style and the hiten mitsugeryu.**  
**also his doujutsu techniques and justu also forms. and oustide his mind scape he was building up his reserves and physical capabilities and fine tuning his ki, reaistu, and chakra control. and he had to due the most grueling task of tell his family and female friends his trainning schedule and meeting with his new tenants witch got him a a lot of tounge lashing and crying. but that encouraged an supervised harder training session.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own naruto or dragon ball z they belong to their creators.**  
**"I'm thinking here" Angry thought/god/bijuu/jutsu**  
**"I'll kill those uchiha" thought**  
**"Sayonara mina" regular talk**  
**I may need a beta reader so please pm me if you think you could. Also no flames or I will report you.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or dragon ball z or any other anime mentioned**  
**Chapter nine**  
**Love interests/CRA plus uchiha massacre and information**  
**(Time skip eight years later)**  
**With lady mai and her lady friends and daughter were having a internal struggle whether to tell her son, friend, brother how they truly feel about him in a love interest way. **  
**With naruto he was just training when all his lady friends, mom and sister came to him and asked him to marry them including juubi, sage, kami, yami, and shinigami who he met when he reached his super saiyan and the legendary form they were also attracted by his kind and caring personality to his precious people. When they asked at the same time every girl and women interested in him that he loves like that were about to fight until kushina and tsunade said the CRA is the only way they would have to share him to which they all agreed whole heartedly and giggled a little perversely. While naruto was just fainted from information overload and a minor he woke up he was told of what happened and he said ok but only if they truly loved him for him and are not fangirls to witch they agreed. tsunade also said that he has marriage contracts from kumo, iwa, kiri, and taki and suna the girls were people he had known in his life. But a tradegy struck konoha as the half the uchiha clan was murdered by mari uchiha(female madara will be redeemed next chapter maybe) who wanted revenge against the male portion of the uchiha clan for banishing her all those years ago but she did leave the female portion and one male uchiha which was only mikoto, izumi(fem itachi), sasuke, and shisuia(fem shisui) and that was it. But after the massacre sasuke became a little gay prick emo asshole that demanded narutos techniques and power also women and swords which disgusted everyone especially his family whom left him all alone and went to naruto crying about what sasuke said to them making naruto want to kill him but they needed him to kill orochimaru when the sound invasion happens. they know this because they caught his right hand man kabuto yakushi when inoichi entered his mind he immeaditly got the info and left with mental scars at the horror that was kabutos mind and inoichi needed therapy after that but not before giving the information to the Tsunade who also found out that orochimaru had two uzumaki girls in his clutches one a bodygaurd and the other a medic and sensor. all they had to do was wait until the right moment and all their enemys would be dealt with(the enemies are orochi-uke akatsuki except konan tenshi, nagata uzumaki, and mari uchiha, they will be reedemed only those three people.).**


End file.
